LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 53
Narrator: After the defeat at the hands of the Decepticons, Emperor X, his family, and his top generals retreated back to the capital city in the Anime Empire. Here he is rallying his army for a major counter attack. (Around the command center, soldiers of Empire are preparing for war. And inside Emperor X is currently thinking up a way to beat the cons) Emperor X: How's everything coming along, guys? Ichigo: We're still checking out what the cons may have in store for us. Emperor X: Keep me updated. Naruto: I still can't believe we lost to those guys! Yusei: It was a surprise attack, Naruto. Goku: We may have lost, but at least we were able to get the people out of there. Luffy: And this time they won't beat us! Edward: And let's not forget: we've gotten some extra help from some old friends. Emperor X: Yeah. We'll beat them. There's no other outcome. (Alpha runs in the room) Alpha: Father! Emperor X: What is it, Alpha? Alpha: Some old friends just arrived! Emperor X: Really? Let's go see! (Emperor X and Alpha head out to meet with who had just arrived. He is met by Angewomon the rest of the hero groups) Angewomon: Emperor X. It's been awhile. Emperor X; (Shakes Angewomon's hand) It's good to see you again, Angewomon. And I see you brought help. Sailor Moon: Hello, X. Bender: Been a while. Mickey Mouse: Glad to see you again. Lizbeth: Wish we could meet when there's not a war going on. Emperor X: Same here, Lizbeth. Alpha: Wait. I know you. Lizbeth: Huh? Alpha: You're the girl who saved me from the Joker when I was a baby! Lizbeth: Alpha! How nice to see you again. Alpha: I'm really glad to see you again after all this time. Maka: Greetings, your Majesty. (Bows) Emperor X: Who are you? Maka: (Extends her hand) Maka Albarn from the DWMA. Emperor X: (Shakes her hand) Pleased to meet you. Maka: Me and my friends here are also here to help. Emperor X: Well, if all of you are here to help, then let me show what we've got going on. (They enter the base and all around they see anime troops ready themselves for battle. X also meets the people he does not know. They then see Ash talking with two people who are shown to be Misty and Brock) Emperor X: Hey, Ash! Look who's come! Ash: Huh? Oh, hey! (The 3 go to meet everyone) Ash: Angewomon! Angewomon: Good to see you, Ash. Pikachu: (Jumps on Ash's shoulder) Pika! Angewomon: You too, Pikachu. I see you've found Misty and Brock. Ash: Yeah, they told me what you did in Kanto. I want to thank you for that. Misty: I'm not sure what we would have done if not for your help. Brock: It would have been not good, that's for sure. Boomer: So when do we start fighting the cons? Emperor X: Not for a while. We've still got some things to take care of first. ???: The emperor is right. (Everyone then sees Duke and Scarlett arrive) Angewomon: Duke! Scarlett! Scarlett: Good to you again, Angewomon. Sora: What are you guys doing here? Duke: We are here to help fight the cons. Some of team is currently helping with the preparations. Others are scouting out what the cons may have for us. Skipper: Good call there. Once your Away Team returns, we can make a plan to fight back. Scarlett: That's right. Black Star: We can't just keep standing around here! Let's attack now!! Maka: MAKA CHOP!! (Slams a book on Black Star's head) Emperor X: (In his head) This guy kinda reminds me of Naruto. Soul: Black Star, you idiot. (The group continues to move and they arrive at a hanger where giant robots are being prepped) Nina: Look at those things! Alpha: Those are the Gundams we are gonna send out to fight off the cons. Death the Kid: Fight giant robots with giant robots. Rainbow Dash: Those things are so awesome!! Twilight Sparkle: The technology made here is incredible. Alpha: Wait till you see them in action! (A soldier comes to Emperor X) Soldier: (Salutes) Your Majesty! The scouting parties have returned! Emperor X: Excellent! Send them down to debriefing. Once we know what they saw, we can finally come up with a plan for our counter attack. Soldier: Yes, your Majesty! (runs off) Emperor X: Let's gather up in the war room. (Later after the scouts were done being debriefed about what they saw, the heroes all gathered in the war room to talk about their plan of action) Yusei: All right, here's what we got. (A hologram of a city appears) Yusei: The Decepticons have taken complete control here. They have troops blockades every in way in or out. (The hologram shows a warship flouting in the center of the city) Yusei: Their warship, the Nemesis, is at the city center. Maka: So if we want to get to Blitzwing, we need to fight our way though a whole army of cons, huh? Scarlett: That's not all you need to worry about. Our team mate, Spirit, was part of the scouting and here's what he found. (The hologram shows inside the city and humans are patrolling) Scarlett: The Decepticons' new allies, the Brotherhood of Nod, have also joined in keeping the city under their control. Nod has things set up all over the city. From anti infinity turrets to anti air turrets. Goku: This might make things harder on our people. Scarlett: Indeed. Kane's followers are willing to blow themselves up if it means to serve him. Mickey Mouse: Gosh. They're really loyal to him, huh? Emperor X: It does not matter how loyal they are. They're still going down. Alpha: And there's still one more thing we need to worry about. Yusei: Right. (The hologram changes to the Dragonzord with the Decepticon logo on it) Angewomon: The Dragonzord? Alpha: Soundwave was able to take control of it. Maka: That thing must be huge. Dib: Yeah, it is. Edward: We are trying to figure out how we can free the Dragonzord from Soundwave's control. Makoto: So what's the plan of attack? Emperor X: Here's what I'm thinking. (The hologram show dots outside of one side of the city) Emperor X: I'll lead my forces and launch an all out attack on the city. The cons will be so focused on us, that their defense will lower greatly in one of the entrances to the city. That's where all of you come in. (Another side of city shows more dots) Emperor X: While they're busy with me and my army, the others groups can get into the city. Be careful, though. You'll have a lot of Nod troops and their defense to deal with. Applejack: Not to mention any more of them robots still in the city. Black Star: I can handle any Con that comes my way! Angewomon: Do you think you can break though the cons forces, X? Emperor X: Angewomon, you're talking to the Multi-Universe's greatest fighters. We'll break through. Angewomon: Then I think we have a plan. Mickey: Then time to get started. (Everyone starts holding out their hand) Angewomon: Let's end the cons' mad conquest once and for all!! To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures